It's the Voodoo
by VIII Key of Destiny XIII
Summary: Something is wrong with Tommy. He runs off after a show and Adam chases after him, having a strange, but powerful compulsion.


Title: It's the Voodoo

Author:viiidestinyxiii

Pairing: Adam/Tommy

Word Count: ~9500

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Something is wrong with Tommy. He runs off after a show and Adam chases after him, having a strange, but powerful compulsion.

A/N: This is another songfic - the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and it grew every time I heard the song.

Please leave your thoughts and comments - they are highly appreciated like you wouldn't believe. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of each, carefully though-out word, linked in sentences and paragraphs that created this story. Enjoy ~ ~

~ It's the Voodoo ~

Heart racing, lungs tight, and legs burning, Adam ran desperately through a dark, balmy forest, feet carrying him to an unseen location. He leaped over marsh puddles and gnarled roots as he forced his way between trees, bushes, over rocks, and beneath low branches. He panted harshly, his legs automatic, growing numb and weak, but he could not relent.

"Where...where are you...?" he gasped desperately, pushing leaves and vines out of his face. He had to find him. Something powerful was forcing him to move forth, in a direction he'd never know to take. He huffed, feeling almost dizzy. His foot sunk into soft ground, causing him to lose some balance, occasionally. He would quickly right himself, as if he were being held up by many tiny strings, and he managed to keep going.

Before long, a dim light broke through the thick brush in his path. It grew brighter as he neared, a strange eminence falling over him and sucking him in. "Tommy..."

^v^

The sun had set, and the stars were one by one becoming visible. Adam was looking out the window of his dressing room, alone for the moment. He'd just finished with his last appearance for the day, having some free time before the show that night in St. Petersburg, Florida at the Tropicana Field. He sighed, relaxing. Though he enjoys being around people and having their attention, it's exhausting. He was grateful for those small snatches of time he got alone whenever he could. But honestly, he preferred to have the company of a certain blonde. More often than not, he had that company in his moments of alone time. He smiled softly to himself thinking of those treasured moments.

Gazing intently into the sky trying to pick out some constellations, he noticed several stars, just a bit bigger and brighter than most, in a somewhat distorted shape, like an eight. It wasn't perfectly even though, some just slightly out of formation. He counted them. There seemed to be thirteen. Huh. That's strange. Adam shook his head and turned away from the window. Just as he sat down, the door swung open.

"Adam. Tommy's acting really weird..."

Adam shot up instantly. "What?" he bellowed at Taylor, coming up to tower over him. "What's he doing?"

The boy glanced up at him nervously. "He's... Fuck, I don't know! He hissed at me. And um..." he tried to explain.

Adam stared at him, dumbfounded. "Hissed? That's it? What'd you do to him?"

"We were just fooling around, and I said a dumb blonde joke, and we wrestled a little..." He still stared at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Hey, the others thought it was funny-"

"Alright, you couldn't have come just to tell me that," he said, interrupting his dancer. "What's the matter?"

There was suddenly loud shuffling coming from down the hall. "I dunno how to explain it... He's just doing weird things."

"Like what?" The noise increased. Voices drifted toward them, growing closer.

Taylor glanced down the hall. Adam poked his head out the doorway to follow suit. "He moves funny, and has a sudden interest in nibbling on things..."

Tommy was stumbling down the hall hissing at Terrance and Brook who stood on each side, leading him by the arms. "Let me go! Stop it!" he rasped.

Adam's eyes widened just slightly. His voice sounded different. "Tommy? What's the matter with you?" he asked, moving up to meet them.

Brook cut in sharply, "He tried scratching Sasha. Scratching!"

"He almost bit me..." Terrance muttered.

His eyes moved between them as they spoke, then landed on the struggling blonde. "What the hell, Tommy?"

The tiny blonde glanced up at Adam for the first time in that moment. Suddenly he stopped moving, and seemed to fall into a trance for a second. "It's nothing. I was just playing around," he replied softly. Everyone stared.

Brooke gave his arm a rough shake. "That did not look like playing to me-!"

"Hey, stop it!" Adam stepped closer and pulled Tommy away from them. "Just forget it, guys."

All eyes were on Adam. Brooke searched his features for a moment with a strange expression before turning without a word. Terrance looked awkward and didn't seem to know what to do. "Um. Sorry about that," he said before following after her.

"Uh... I'll leave you guys be... Sorry to stir the shit..." Taylor laughed weakly to himself, feeling almost dumb. But he knew Tommy was acting different. It's just how Adam seemed in command of everything, he supposed, that made him feel insignificant or silly at times like these.

The blonde was unceremoniously dragged into the dressing room. Adam turned on him with a hard expression. "Tommy. What's going on?"

Suddenly nervous, Tommy fidgeted. "I-It's nothing! I told you, we were fooling around-"

"Then why did everyone seem upset?" he demanded, interrupting.

Tommy remained silent for a long minute. Then he shook his head. "I dunno..."

Adam hugged him for a long time, before a knock sounded, and he opened the door to let Jeni in to help him get ready and do his makeup. Tommy slowly moved away to where he'd placed his makeup bag and opened it to do himself up for the show. When he finished, he quietly stared at his reflection. "What is going on?" he whispered to himself. He gazed into his own eyes, and saw something strange in them.

"You alright?" He jumped at Adam's voice close behind him. He turned and smiled as reassuringly as he could up at him. He was gorgeous all finished up. Almost painful to look at such beauty.

"I'm fine."

"Will you be able to perform okay tonight?" Adam asked softly, leaning forward to pet that blonde hair and caress those smooth cheeks.

"Yes, Babyboy, I'll be fine," he repeated, a hint of frustration there. He looked away in spite of himself. What was wrong with him? He forced himself to look back when Adam hadn't said anything, only to see concern written all over his beautiful face.

"Okay... Alli is on right now. She'll be done soon, then we're up. Get dressed, 'kay?" he instructed gently. Tommy nodded and got up to kiss Adam's cheek before he approached their concert wear to collect his stuff. Adam followed him to get his own. Jeni had left after cleaning up with a quick "have fun tonight!" and a wink, then the door was shut. The boys changed in silence, then settled together on the couch. Adam left his jacket and hat off since they had about a half hour before duty called.

Tommy nuzzled into his boyfriend's side, seeming to purr lightly, as the television in front of them played some uninteresting news. Adam watched him intently. "I don't get it..." The blonde looked up. "Why'd the others all say you were acting weird...? You seem fine," he rambled more to himself, stroking Tommy's hair.

"I dunno..." he replied for lack of anything better to say. He knew he had done some things he hasn't before unless the situation called for it. Or if it was appropriate in the right moment. He'd been a bit rougher and more forceful with his actions this time. It was a different kind of play. One the others obviously didn't appreciate. It was so unlike him...

Finally they were up, and everyone got into place on stage, the crowd roaring hysterically. It went as it usually did, until Adam came up to him during 'Down the Rabbit Hole.' When he wrapped his arm around him, his body lurched. Things went dizzy for a moment, and he tried his damnedest to focus. He screwed up a bass line when Adam caressed his chest before moving away. He shook his head and tried continuing like nothing was wrong, despite his rising concern within.

Then the beginning of 'Fever,' Adam stepped down to meet him on the last step. As he sang the first verse, that strange sensation sparked up his body. He desperately tried to ignore it. But then Adam had his chin in his palm, getting right in his face, singing and pulling his head up to meet his gaze before his mouth opened with that large, hot tongue coming out at him. On instinct his own mouth opened up for him, but once that tongue was inside, and their lips were latched, something came over him.

Tommy wasn't playing his bass then like usual. His hands shot up to clamp around Adam's neck and jaw, suddenly taking dominance. He forced his tongue into Adam's mouth, as far as he could, then pulled it back and bit at his lips, nibbling hard and tugging. Adam gasped and almost flailed at the surprise. He pushed Tommy back, quickly recovering and turning away to continue singing, but not before giving him a really strange look. That look struck him right in the gut. What the hell...? The audience was uproarious. The loudest Tommy's ever heard. At least he pleased the fans, but what the hell just happened? He couldn't shake it off, but went on strumming his bass.

The rest of the show, Adam stayed a safe distance from him, and despite that probably being for the best, it still hurt. However, he did catch Adam's eye several times, the look of concern painfully obvious. That feeling would spark each time.

Once they were backstage, Adam approached him. Fear laced with that feeling - stronger now - fell over the blonde. "Tommy. What was that? That was...so unlike you..." He could tell Adam hadn't minded what he'd done, but was confused with the sudden change.

He watched Tommy carefully, not sure what he was waiting for. Avoiding his gaze, Tommy remained silent, but began backing away. Adam stepped after him without thinking, his heart suddenly throbbing.

"Tommy..."

Something flashed through the blonde's eyes, and before anymore words could be spoken, he lunged forward, jumping Adam and throwing his arms securely around his neck. Tongue and teeth came at him, and Tommy was again taking the initiative, kissing Adam's lips harshly.

Adam's hands pressed into Tommy's sides, gripping almost tightly, and tried kissing back, but the small blonde had all the control. He then tried to separate from him, but Tommy grabbed his face and held him in place as he ravaged his mouth. Suddenly scared, Adam began struggling against him, and when he managed to get his face free, Tommy gripped his neck and one shoulder then went for the soft spot above his collarbone - but was stopped short, Adam's large hand pushing into his upper chest.

"T-Tommy...!" he gasped breathlessly. "What the... What's the matter?"

Then Tommy was hissing, scratching at Adam's back, and damn, his nails...they were sharp! He looked into those eyes. Those eyes he loved that were no longer soft and gentle, but hard and rapacious. He was becoming rabid, forcing himself forward to get to Adam, his teeth bared with barely noticeable points.

"Stop, Tommy!" Adam's voice became desperate and higher pitched as he struggled against his boyfriend. He couldn't believe what was happening. Then he heard shuffling and shouts behind him. Tommy was dragged off him by Monte and Isaac, huffing and breathing hard. His eyes were...feral. I

Adam backed away, shaking slightly. "What the hell happened?" Monte demanded. Some of the others came up, unsure what to make of the situation.

Just as Adam opened his mouth to try and explain, Tommy hissed loudly, and wrenched his arms from the others' hold, and just before he turned, he pinned Adam with a hungry look, his eyes flashing for a split second, stirring something in the larger male, seeming to lure him forth. And then he took off, skinny little legs carrying him ridiculously fast down the hallway and to the emergency exit door where he surged through onto the humid streets of Florida.

Nobody moved for a moment, baffled at everything, staring at the exit. Then in an abrupt rush, Adam was flying down the hall calling Tommy's name and completely ignoring the others as they yelled after him. He burst out onto the street and glanced around. Following his gut - or whatever it was that seemed to know where to go - he darted left and sprinted up the sidewalk.

He ran for endless minutes, but never slowed. He had no idea where he was going, but somehow he knew. He just ran and seemed to be on auto, like he wasn't in control of his direction. And after what seemed like hours of sprinting, he reached the edge of the city suburbs, to where a forest and marsh spread out in front of him. Yet he kept going, finding and following a shallow path into the thicket.

And that's how he got to where he was, struggling through bushes and branches, and over marsh puddles, roots, and rocks, perilously chasing after Tommy. He was sore and exhausted, but still managed to find the strength to continue.

_Moonshine on the bayou~_

A soft glow of light broke through the leaves of the trees in front of him, after a long while, and when he pushed through, he found that the three quarter moon shined brightly, reflecting off a vast bayou.

_Love shrine break the taboo~_

He noticed to his right down the bank of the marsh was a small old wooden mausoleum that looked like a little house. An incense was burning reddish smoke on it's small deck, filling the air around it. He caught a whiff of it, and suddenly felt almost - relaxed.

_I wanna know what's in your potion~_

He was frozen in place, breathing in the tantalizing fumes that smelt divine and ambrosial, almost familiar. Thinking of Tommy, he wondered if he could find him in this mess of wood and marsh. But for the life of him, he just couldn't get himself to move. What was this scent? What was it doing to him?

_Bound by total devotion~_

A slight rustling from behind met his ears, and then he could move just enough to look, right in time to meet the wild slits for eyes that belonged to the once sweet man that was his lover. This time though, for reasons unknown, they didn't scare him as much as they did before. A strong sense of sanctity enveloped him upon the sight of Tommy. He couldn't understand his emotions at the moment, but he was glad he found the blonde - or the other way around for that matter. Especially when Tommy stepped out of the shadows and slowly stalked forward.

Moonlight glinted off long, pointed claws, a pristine clear white. A scaly, lanky, snakelike tail slithered behind him, a rattle at the tip, shaking and sending out a strangely captivating vibration. Adam couldn't move if he tried. Tommy then bared his teeth in a silent predatory hiss, slowly stepping closer. He had fangs - they extended outward upon opening his jaws - and a long, forked tongue that flicked out, tasting the air. Tasting Adam.

_I was lookin' for love all over~_

It was eerily silent for several beats. The breeze seemed to calm and still around them, the creatures of the night's sounds dissipating to background noise as Tommy stared him down, a malicious, starving grin splitting his face.

_You're the hunter and I'm your prey~_

Tommy hunched down a little, wiggled his hips slightly, hands to the ground and eyes, narrow slits, locked onto Adam's with fierce intensity. Then he pounced, on him in a split second, lips crashing into his prey's, teeth thankfully retracted. He had literally jumped on him, arms and legs sprawled in midair to clamp around Adam's neck and waist. Upon impact, Adam staggered back several feet, arms coming quickly up around the reptilian man to support him, before finally falling into the damp, plushy grass. The wind was momentarily knocked out of him, and he gasped. That long tongue took advantage and dove into his mouth, sliding around in a sickly sweet manner.

_Now I'm lost in a lover hangover~_

Adam felt drunk. He was warm and fuzzy all over as Tommy rigorously suckled his lips, that narrow tongue sedating him, and that rattling tantalizing him. His flaccid arms encircled the blonde, rubbing his back leisurely. Tommy leaned back with a smirk, then proceeded to tear at Adam's clothes, his claws ripping it to shreds. Adam's heart picked up pace, and suddenly he was somewhat panicked.

_I try to leave but I have to stay~_

Adam halfheartedly struggled, trying to push away and escape. But it was useless. He felt so limp - like he could barely move. What was going on?

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)_

The shirt was torn away at the front, Adam still laying on top of the rest. A chill ran down his spine at the exposure to the slightly cool, humid air that hung over the marsh. Tommy's hands fell to his chest and began roughly touching and rubbing. He leaned down to take Adam's mouth again, his fingers pinching those perky nipples. Adam gasped and groaned, Tommy swallowing the noises down while working the nubs to stiffness.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)_

Adam's hands found their way into that blonde hair above him, weakly hanging on and stroking. Tommy moved lower after abandoning his lover's nipples, nibbling and flicking his tongue over hot skin and dipping into the navel on his way down. He fought open Adam's button and fly and tugged his pants and briefs off, grinning like a loon at his prize. "Mmmm...aaall miiinee," he growled, voice deep and sultry.

Tommy pressed his cheek against Adam's throbbing, hard cock, caressing into it as he held it there. His tongue darted out and wrapped itself around the shaft, squeezing and rotating around it. Adam cried out, arching his back sharply. "Ah...ah!" The blonde lowered, taking the huge thing into his mouth in a slow drop. He closed his lips around it, his tongue working at it almost roughly, constricting it. "Oh my god, Tommy..."

Grip weak, Adam tugged Tommy's hair as searing heat pooled into his lower stomach. He felt little sharp points lightly dragging on the delicate flesh of his arousal, and he tried pulling the blonde's head closer. Obliging, Tommy gave one last suck, then took it in completely, Adam screaming into the night as streams of his cum spurted down his lover's throat.

_Swamp sings of a love bizarre~_

Tommy smirked, pulling back and swallowing every bit. He crawled up to slip his tongue back into Adam's mouth, twisting it inside and sharing the flavor. A silent melody with soft reverberations suddenly surrounded them and Adam felt a strange sensation fill him again. His hands pulled at the blonde's shirt, slipping beneath and sliding it up. Tommy separated to let him take it off, then returned to his mouth. He sat back a moment later and undid his own button and fly, then slid out of his pants hastily, his predatory manner rising.

He presented a prideful, confident smirk, pushing Adam's thighs far apart, then bent to spread his cheeks and expose his entrance, then slather his tongue over it, generously coating it. Adam moaned, his hands grabbing the grass at his sides while his head rolled back and forth. Tommy circled the tight ring, then plunged inside, sliding in deep and closing his lips over it. He pumped his tongue in and out for a long minute, then withdrew and moved closer, positioning himself. He lapped at his hand and used the saliva to lube his cock, then pressed the head against Adam's puckered hole without further preparation.

_Snake bites, aligning stars~_

The blonde brought his hands up to hold tight to Adam's upper torso while he pushed inside and nipped at his lips then kissed him. Adam's cries were muffled, and his legs wrapped around the blonde's hips, tightening and pulling him deeper, despite the burn of the stretch. Continuing to press forward, Tommy's tail slithered down to constrict Adam's waist as he left those flush lips to leave a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down his jawline, to his ear to nibble at, then the spot below it, and along his neck until he reached the jugular. By then, he was completely sheathed within his larger lover. "Oh shiiit... Tommy..."

Eyes glinting heatedly, that face-splitting grin made another appearance before his jaws stretched open, inch long fangs drawing out, and his tongue making a quick sweep of the area leaving it wet. A quiet hiss echoed out, "miiinnee," right before he struck, sinking those teeth directly into the thick artery in Adam's neck. Adam went completely still, frozen in shock and pain. His mouth opened in a noiseless scream, eyes comically wide and beginning to water as he stared into the starry sky above them.

Time seemed to pause for just a moment. Looking at the stars, he noticed those brighter ones from earlier - the thirteen that were a bit jumbled out of shape. Oh, but now - now, he noticed, they were perfectly aligned to create the newest constellation, just above them, horizontal in his line of sight. Infinity...

The stillness ebbed away, and suddenly Adam was feeling a powerful tightness in his neck. And that's when Tommy pulled his cock almost all the way out, then lunged back in, beginning a rhythm. Adam was completely paralyzed, and could only moan and whine as the blonde drove into his sweet spot in succession - which actually proved to help with the agony in his neck. He was entirely limp, and his arms had fallen uselessly to his sides as Tommy held his upper body a few inches off the ground, his mouth cemented to him. Following the painful tightness was a sudden liberating warmth that spread quickly. Tommy was - he was injecting a hot substance into his veins, and it was very swiftly flowing throughout his body in his blood. Adam gasped, still frozen and helpless as he was left to just feel every sensation.

_I'm in rapture there is no cure~_

In seconds, a haze settled over him, his body then beginning to feel relaxed and warm, no longer in pain. He sighed as a strange calm took him, enveloping him entirely. Tommy was hugging him against himself now, still thrusting and spilling a slow leak of his poisonous essence into his lover. Adam's cock was fully hard again, the delicious toxin's warmth heating up and bringing him into an all-embracing state of indescribable bliss.

He was able to lift his arms again, and encircled them around Tommy, holding him close. He moved his head to expose more of his neck in offering just before the blonde slowly extracted his fangs, bodily fluids attached in strings from his lips and teeth to Adam's flush and bruised neck. Blood seeped from the deep punctures, beginning to slowly slide down. Tommy retracted his fangs, leeched back onto the wound, and sucked.

_No sanctuary from your allure~_

Adam could feel nothing but the euphoria that swam through his veins, and smiled happily as his lover fed from him and vigorously fucked him. His cock was aching, his need becoming more evident, but it felt good in the felicity. Tommy continued to feed for several minutes, then finally pulled back, licking over the holes soothingly, the blood having clotted. Tommy quickened his pace, repeatedly hitting Adam's prostate, causing him to groan, and increasing the high. Then when Adam shouted the blonde's name, coming untouched and his walls clenching, Tommy buried himself inside as deep as humanly possible, hands clasped over Adam's hips, claws digging in, and some breaking skin. He let out an animalistic scream as he exploded, his seed gushing out in thick spurts, filling and claiming his prey.

_I was lookin' for love all over~_

Adam gasped for air, clinging to his small lover who had collapsed onto him. They reveled in the afterglow of their orgasms together and eventually calmed. The air around them felt cool to their hot skin. The soft breeze chilled the layer of sweat that veiled their bodies. That strange feeling was still with Adam, and it felt nice. But now it was a little different. He sighed happily as Tommy began to lick his neck opposite the wound, his tail winding around Adam's left ankle. He lifted his arm to pet the blonde hair and let his head loll to the side.

Pulling back too soon for Adam's liking, Tommy steadied himself on his hands and knees, pulling himself from his lover. He then bent to lick up Adam's softened shaft, one hand moving to cup his balls. Adam groaned. "Again...?" he rasped, unsure. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, but he didn't know if he could come a third time without passing out from all the sensations.

_You're the hunter and I'm your prey~_

Tommy smirked up at him from beneath his fringe, rattle vibrating fervently. He then leaned back, his jaws opening to reveal his drawn fangs. His eyes glinted dangerously, a lusty shadow falling over them. Still, Adam could hardly move as his heart pounded heavily against his ribcage and his eyes widened in trepidation while he watched him hover over his cock. His arms were suddenly limp again, and left to grip at the grass as the blonde slowly lowered to his inner right thigh. Tommy lifted it and pushed both legs apart, then his tongue slithered out to gloss over a small area, wetting it, and finally closing the space.

His teeth punctured Adam's heated flesh right where the major artery throbbed, and pierced right into it. Again, Adam cried out from the searing pain, his leg feeling like it was on fire. His knuckles turned white as he fisted the blades tightly, and his head was thrown back as he tried to withstand the burning. Once more, in seconds, the pain drained out to then be replaced by a fiery rapture. He felt it pouring into him and carried on his blood down his legs and up around his heart and into his arms. It was that...venom again. Tommy was injecting him with his poison once more. And it hurt. So. Good.

_Now I'm lost in a love hangover~_

That blissful haze had renewed, but this time it felt so much stronger, with all the added venom flowing freely in his body. He felt very drunk, but was still mostly aware of everything. He just remained rooted to the spot.

Tommy slowly moved back, withdrawing his fangs, blood staining them. He latched onto the skin around the wound and began feeding again, hungrily sucking Adam's thick, delicious blood. After several moments, he pulled away and licked up the bloody mess on Adam's leg and his own lips, before leaning forward to take Adam's cock into his mouth again, pulling it in with that long, snake-like tongue. Adam gasped softly, raising his hips as much as he was able. Tommy fanned his palm over his lover's stomach, pinning him down while he generously laved that huge dick with his tongue twisting around it, leaving it slick and coated.

_I try to leave but I have to stay~_

With a lusty glint in his eyes, Tommy crawled up the length of his body, smirking when Adam fruitlessly struggled against his invisible restraints. He swooped in for a long, deep kiss, his thighs closing against Adam's hips while one hand reached down to lift his heavy arousal, the other on his chest. He moved to Adam's sweaty neck, licking and nibbling as he lowered slowly, nudging and rubbing the large head against his tight, unprepared hole.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

Adam was overwhelmed with pleasure, but suddenly he felt something lift a little and a powerful urge fell over him. Tommy was bent close to him, so he tuned his face into the blonde's neck, then opened his mouth over it. Tommy lowered more, pressing the head inside until it was engulfed. He groaned loudly, moving up, arching his back and tilting his chin to the sky. Adam moaned and lifted his arms without thinking about it, resting them on the blonde's hips. Tommy began bouncing himself a little, taking in more of Adam with each small drop.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

In seconds, Tommy's ass was flush against Adam's hips, that thick cock lodged deep within him. He wiggled a bit, testing the feel and planning how to move. Adam was breathing heavily beneath him, cool sweat slipping over his temples, into his hair. His grip tightened, Tommy beginning to raise until only the tip remained, then let himself fall back down, impaling himself. Adam grunted, then that was it.

_'Cause the voodoo that you do~_

Tommy's bare back was abruptly pressed into the cool, damp grass, and Adam now loomed over him. "You're mine." He grinned devilishly and lowered to claim his lover's luscious lips. Hands holding those slender hips in place, Adam pulled back then rammed in, earning a loud moan.

_Is all that you can do~_

Building a quickening rhythm, Adam pounded into the small blonde, taking complete control, showing his boy who was boss. But why the sudden freedom of movement? He looked into Tommy's eyes that were staring up at him with a knowing smirk. He wanted this. The blonde was still in control, but it hardly felt like it.

_To make me into your fool~_

Whether it felt that way or not, Adam continued to slam his cock deep, stretching that pretty hole that took him so easily and greedily. They kissed messily, saliva slick over their lips. Tommy clutched tight to Adam's neck, his legs squeezing around his waist, while Adam forced his hand between them to grasp Tommy's swollen length. He clutched and tugged at it in a pattern that synchronized with his snapping hips in time.

_'Cause when you do the voodoo~_

Tommy's eyes flashed and Adam moved from his mouth to trail open-mouth kisses along his jaw and neck. When he reached the blonde's pulse, he felt his jaws stretch open, that impulse returning. Then before he knew what he was doing, he was clamped onto the tender flesh. He heard Tommy cry out and felt his pulse through his teeth and wondered how that was possible. It felt so pronounced. Then he tasted the coppery flavor of blood and thought for a second maybe he had fangs now, too... But that couldn't be...

_I'm just like a doll that pins keep pushing into~_

Adam could only think. He suddenly felt like he had no control over what he was doing. He was still pumping into Tommy, the pace having slowed, but still quick. The blonde had him wrapped around his finger, like he was his puppet.

Tommy's head was rolled back to offer his neck, his claws biting into Adam's back as Adam released his own secretion into the artery. Tommy's fangs were bared in a hiss at the jolting pain, but it dissolved into a throaty moan as the pain became a searing hot pleasure that spread through him just like it had for Adam. Tommy felt the blissful haze settle over him, but he was immune to any paralysis. He smiled when Adam pulled back after several seconds to retract his fangs and, like he had, latched on again to suck the blood from the punctures.

_So every time I try to break this trance~_

When Adam finished several moments later, his eyes roamed over his mess and he almost panicked. He struggled internally with himself, trying to break free of this illusional hold on him. But nothing happened and he was stuck, his body automatic, still taking Tommy, the pace picking up again. His hand was still wrapped tight around his lover's cock.

_I'm so afraid I'll miss my chance~_

As he continued thrusting, Adam just gave up the futile fight and submitted, enjoying the feel of his boy surrounding him. His head fell to Tommy's neck again to lick and clean the wound and nibble around it. The blonde then arched his back up, the ecstasy of the pleasure and excretion pushing him to his peak. A shrill screech ripped from his throat, his whole body tensing as he exploded over their naked torsos. Adam groaned, biting that neck hard, the tight rings of muscle around him sucking him in as much as possible, causing him to release as well after a few unsteady thrusts, spilling himself into his lover, filling him with his thick, hot cream.

_To be bewitched, bothered by you~_

Adam collapsed on top of the blonde, holding some weight up with his elbows. They panted, breathing heavily. Adam's hips were still slowly moving back and forth as he floated on the high, kissing Tommy's neck and jaw. He felt free again, but wasn't sure if he was completely released yet. He'd been completely spellbound. Though not terribly unpleasant, he still liked to have the control. But he agreed with one part of himself, it was fucking hot when Tommy dominated him, even in the current situation it didn't seem that way. Still isn't bound to happen too often, though.

_I just gotta say I want your hex~_

Tommy's hands caressed Adam's back softly, running up and down over the warm skin. One slipped into the dark hair, fingers curling and uncurling against the scalp gently. His tail was wrapped around one of Adam's legs, still vibrating quietly. He sighed, reveling in the dusky sensations of Adam still buried within, and the tender, wet licks that swept the length of his neck. He enjoyed having Adam under his voodoo. It was nice to have the mastery this time.

_I don't want to live without your hex~_

Aside from being completely head over heels in love with Tommy, Adam began to think he liked this experience of being enraptured. The lust he has for him is always at unreal heights, but all those new sensations of pain and bliss were amazing. Variations of pleasurable twists that had him craving more. He found he wanted that enchantment again.

_I'm so obsessed with your sexiness~_

He was utterly infatuated with the tiny blonde - obsessed. So beautiful, so perfect. He lifted his head just enough to gaze at Tommy's serene face, lingering on his closed eyes, those dainty, long lashes, those perfectly arched eyebrows. His gaze fell lower to those flawless and supple lips. They were shiny and flushed, and oh so tempting. Adam's mouth fell over them, to lick, to taste, to love. And Tommy was deliciously responsive.

_Yeah…~_

Several minutes later, Adam finally pulled away, and reluctantly slid his softened cock out. He was spent, but he managed to lay out their discarded clothing and pulled Tommy with him to lay on top of them. The balmy, humid air kept them comfortable, their sweat dried and no longer causing them shivers when a slow breeze brushed by. They breathed calmly, limbs entangled. No later did consciousness leave them to bring them interesting, blissful dreams.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

Sun rays filtered through the trees, scattering glittery droplets of light across the plush floor of the marshlands. A sudden, long moan sounded above the near and far sounds of the early birds, frogs, and bugs. Adam threw his arm over his eyes as consciousness began to return to him. He felt a slight pressure around his torso, and glanced down to see Tommy half on top of him, firmly clutching him. One of his legs was wrapped around Adam's, and seemed to be generally possessive even in sleep. Adam would admit - that was a nice turn on. Not to mention, he was suffering morning wood. Of course.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

He moved slightly, and groaned again. A dull fuzzy feeling surrounded him. He laid still, the sensation familiar. Tommy murmured incoherently as he sighed softly. His arm slid up so his hand then rested on Adam's shoulder. Eyes half-closed, he glanced down at the blonde again and realized he was naked. No, that they were both naked. His mind was moving slowly so he hadn't recalled what had happened yet, but everything felt so serene and perfect, so nothing else mattered. He set his head back and breathed in deeply.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

After several minutes that felt like hours, Adam's eyes opened again to find Tommy curled higher up his body with his head resting on his chest. He had a nice view of his neck and...wait, what was that? Twin pearly puncture wounds surrounded by countless love bites decorated Tommy's neck. Then like a lazy river, things started coming back to him. He remembered Tommy above him, riding him. Then he had him beneath him, pounding him into the damp grass, on top of some of their clothes. They were scattered pieces of memory coming to him at random, and one was where Tommy was claiming him.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)~_

Eventually, most of those memories had come back to him, flowing over the haziness that shrouded his blissful mind. He stared at the morning sky for long moments, reminiscing. He had been under a spell, he concluded. Tommy's spell... He knew for sure that he wasn't in control of his body at all last night. And the fangs. Tommy's tail. Adam ran his hand over Tommy's ass and felt nothing like a tail. He sighed and wondered if that part was a dream. But those puncture wounds...and why were they healed up if they'd been inflicted recently? He didn't get it. It was too early to try and figure it out. So he closed his eyes, caressing his lover's smooth back.

A wet feeling and sound had his eyes opening quite some time later. Tommy was gently suckling his neck, his breath soft and warm over the cooling saliva. Adam shuddered, petting that messy, but feathery hair. After several moments, he figured Tommy probably wasn't even awake. With that, he noticed he could think more clearly, and realized their current situation. They were naked in the middle of a marsh near a bayou, and who knows how far they were from civilization.

Gasping quietly, Adam pushed himself up, being careful of the still sleeping blonde, moving him a little to cradle him in his arms. Then he reached for his pants just beneath them, feeling the pockets. After he felt that one was empty, his heart began racing. After the second, he was beginning to panic. "Oh shit..." he whispered. "My phone...where's my phone?" His eyes were wide as he frantically glanced around, hoping to see it lying somewhere near them in the thick grass. Then it hit him like a brick. Those were his stage pants. He left his iPhone in his jeans! "Dammit!" Maybe Tommy had his. Oh please, let him have his!

Adam's eyes searched their clothes, looking for the blonde's pants. They were out of his reach, so he'd have to put Tommy down or wake him to get to them. He decided to put him down, but that proved difficult, for Tommy's arms were wrapped firmly around his neck. "Tommy..." he tried with a little shake. "Tommy." Why wasn't he waking up? He was still nuzzling Adam's neck. "Tommy!"

With a grunt, Tommy's eyes flickered open, taking a while to adjust. He shook his head slightly, and leaned back to meet Adam's gaze. Adam sighed in relief. His eyes were back to normal. From what he could remember, they were slits like a cat's. Or actually, a snake's...

"Adam? Wh-where are we?" Tommy asked, clearly confused as he took in their surroundings. "I... I feel..." he paused to take in a long breath. "I feel so amazing." He sighed happily, falling back into the broad shoulder of his lover.

"Tommy...your pants. Is your phone...do you have your phone with you? Are they in your pants?" For some reason speaking was somewhat difficult. That warm, intoxicating feeling bubbled up from within again when he looked into Tommy's eyes. He was still enraptured by the spell.

_So obsessed with your sexiness~~_

Spell or no spell, he knew he was obsessed with Tommy, and knew the blonde felt the same of him. This bewitchment sure intensified it, but right now, it was weaker than it was the previous night.

Tommy looked back at his pants and reached for them. He had a worried look that didn't help reassure Adam, as he patted the pockets, feeling for his own iPhone. "Oh shit... Adam, these are my stage pants. I left my phone in the dressing room..."

"Oh my god." Adam blanched. "How the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

Suddenly the air around them changed. "Hushhhh..." Tommy hissed quietly, suddenly different with a dark glint in his eyes. Adam jumped, memories from last night sending shivers down his spine. The blonde closed in, slightly undulating his body into Adam's, his lips playing over the skin of his neck and shoulders. "We'll be okay... I know the way," he whispered, following the jawline to Adam's mouth. He took his bottom lip between his own and bit softly, sucking.

Adam gasped, somehow feeling much calmer, as his lover danced against him, his tongue flicking out and sliding over his own. It still seemed abnormally long, and although Adam was glad it was no longer forked, he didn't mind it keeping it's length. That could prove useful later on...

Time seemed to pass by slowly, and as Tommy kissed him, Adam felt powerless, his body paralyzing again, giving in. That effect was back and he could do nothing to stop it. However, as much as he enjoyed it, he began to feel somewhat apprehensive. It was still early morning, but he had several things scheduled for the day. Not to mention the long trip from one side of Florida to the other to get to Hollywood that would be at least a four hour drive. They were supposed to have left last night. He could only imagine how everyone was taking their absence. But his body betrayed him now, his hands gripped possessively around the globes of Tommy's ass, squeezing as he kissed hungrily back.

Adam had to wait until well over a half hour later after he fucked Tommy a couple times and they were calming down after their orgasms together. That was when he was able to think more clearly and move of his own accord. Tommy was cuddled to his side, breathing deeply, asleep again. Adam wondered if Tommy was even aware anymore of what he was doing and the effect it had on him. It was apparent with the way the blonde woke this morning that he hadn't a clue as to what he'd been doing last night.

In no time, that thought made way for reality. He had to get back to the buses. Everyone must be flipping their shit at them being missing with no way to contact them. But Tommy said he knew the way...

"Tommy, wake up!" Adam said swiftly, pushing himself up to sit.

The blonde grumbled in protest, but rubbed at his eyes anyway, and sitting up. "What time is it?" He looked up at Adam curiously and he began to feel funny again. This was getting ridiculous, what was going on? He had to be careful not to lose himself again in Tommy's voodoo if he was going to make any progress, so he looked away.

"I have no idea, neither of us have our phones," he replied quickly. "Tommy. We have to get back to the buses. We were supposed to have left last night!"

And suddenly that feeling weakened as Tommy's face fell, the realization finally dawning over him. "Oh shit, you're right!" The next few minutes involved the two throwing on their damp clothes and slipping on their shoes. Tommy took the lead after threading his fingers with Adam's and smiling reassuringly up at him. "Don't worry, we won't get lost."

Thankfully they didn't, and for some godforsaken reason, Tommy was able to get them out of the marshy forest and out into the outskirts of the city. They walked along the sidewalk, having let go of each other's hands, but stayed close. Much later, they were out of the suburbs and on the walks along buildings and stores. They turned into the nearest shop to ask to borrow a phone, and finally relieved with the ability to contact, Adam called Monte, thankful he had his number memorized. When he picked up after several rings - causing some nervousness - Adam greeted him, then was met with an earful of rushed shouts. He caught snatches of what Monte was saying to him and to others on the other line, like, "Guys! It's Adam!" and "Where the hell were you?" and "We were all worried sick!" all loud enough, Tommy could hear him, too.

Finally, Monte calmed down enough for Adam to get some words in. He told him what street they were on and where to meet them. "Yes, I'll tell you everything when you pick us up... Yes, Monte, I know. I promise." He glanced at Tommy and gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, he's fine. We're okay, man, really."

Tommy smiled back, waiting patiently. He heard a sigh on the other end and rolled his eyes affectionately. He was glad they had Monte to look after and care for them. He understood that as a father, Monte would naturally be the way he is. He's like an older brother to them.

After Adam hung up, he turned to Tommy again with a grin. "He's well on his way now. Shouldn't be long before he gets here. Wanna look around?" he asked, noticing the store had some interesting things.

Tommy nodded. "Sure."

No more than ten minutes later, they left to wait for Monte. He wasn't there right away, so they parked themselves on a nearby bench. "This sucks," Tommy complained, staring at a McDonald's just down the street. "We have no money and I'm starving!"

"I know, me too. He should be here soon, though." Adam reassured.

"He better have brought something to eat with him..." he sighed.

Adam shook his head patiently. "Nah, I doubt it. He was in the car as soon as he alerted the others. He was really in a hurry. At least we'll get picked up soon," he smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, true."

Sure enough, a black car was slowing down before them, the tinted window rolling down. Monte's head practically fell out in his haste to demand they hurry into the car. Adam and Tommy were scrambling over each other as they quickly rose and rushed to the back door. Tommy crawled in first and Adam followed close behind. The few people on the streets eyes wandered to watch, but didn't seem too interested, thankfully.

As soon as they were in, Monte was pressing the gas pedal to get out of there. "I don't know what the hell has been going on or what made you run off, but we were supposed to have left last night, and now that we're ridiculously late, we've had to cancel one appearance, and reschedule another!" Monte ranted loudly.

Adam shrunk down in his seat like a scolded child, his eyes downcast. Tommy glanced at him sympathetically, the sudden feeling of guilt like it was all his fault, heavy on his small shoulders. He reached over and took Adam's hand, squeezing it. "I know, Monte, I'm sorry, I had to-"

"Oh no, don't give me that shit," Monte interrupted. "You were missing for well over nine hours."

"Nine hours?" Adam yelped. "It was really that long...?"

"Yes. Where the hell were you?" Monte eyed him in the rear view mirror suspiciously.

Tommy sighed. "Hey, look..." Both pairs of eyes were directed at him. "It's my fault. I was the one who took off-"

"But why?" Monte pressed.

Adam stared at him for a moment. He opened his palm, and their fingers laced together. "You remember?" Tommy nodded.

"Remember what? What aren't you telling me?" Monte swerved the car a little, his eyes barely focused ahead of him.

"Please, we'll tell you, Monte, just don't go off the road," Adam demanded. Monte grunted and tried to concentrate. He was obviously very worked up - trying to figure things out and get back to the venue as quick as he could.

"Something was wrong with me..." Tommy began. "The memories have been coming back slowly. I was - I had this mutation of some sort, I think..." He couldn't believe what he was saying was true and not a dream. He thought it was at first, but the reality of the current situation made it make sense. He had seen the healed punctures on Adam's neck.

"Mutation?" Monte echoed in disbelief. "And the bruises on your necks... Were you two seriously doing it out there?"

Tommy went red with embarrassment. Adam just chuckled softly. "And that's it, man. Tommy wasn't himself. It was like he had these alluring voodoo powers. I chased him into the forest where there was a marsh and bayou, and thankfully there weren't any alligators around." He laughed again.

"What the hell...?" Monte muttered, obediently keeping his eyes trained ahead of him.

"And when I reached the bayou, Tommy found me, and suddenly he had these fangs and claws, a rattlesnake tail, and his eyes were slitted. It was weird, but so hot at the same time..." Tommy watched him, cheeks still dusted pink, but nodded, remembering everything. Adam met his gaze with a smile, his own cheeks colouring.

"Okay...but that doesn't explain why you guys had to be at it for nine hours." Adam sometimes loved how straight forward Monte could be. Tommy just averted his gaze, fidgeting nervously, his free hand often coming up to play with his hair.

"Well... I think was under a spell. I can still feel the effects when Tommy is near me, or looks into my eyes," Adam explained slowly and unsure. "I think if he wills it or has enough desire, I become paralyzed... It's captivating..."

Monte shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, really. I'm not kidding!" Adam tried. "We fell asleep last night and when we woke up, we found neither of us had our phones. Then suddenly Tommy had this look in his eyes...and then...yeah... I couldn't move again..." he laughed nervously and Tommy glanced at him, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't know..."

"No, it's fine. I'm not blaming you." He offered him that special smile, that was only meant for him.

The remainder of the ride included some awkward silence and a few more details of the night before, and no later, they were pulling up to the lot where the buses were parked. As the three stepped out of the vehicle, most of their group came flying out of seemingly nowhere to greet them."Where were you guys?" several of them asked, voices tumbling over each other.

"Just look at those hickeys! They were totally doing it somewhere!" Tommy could swear he heard Sasha say.

"Dude, that's nasty," he heard Taylor reply as he approached.

Everyone was swarming them, people talking all at once, happy to see them, relieved they were back, and some exasperated, wanting everyone on the buses to get to the next venue as soon as possible.

"TJ! You okay, man?" Terrance asked, clapping him on the shoulder. "What the hell happened last night? Why'd you take off?"

Tommy stared at him with wide eyes, a strange expression on his face - shame, regret. He remembered what he did to him and Sasha. "Uh-um... I'm sorry..." he muttered, looking down, his hair falling to shield his face.

Terrance eyed him for a moment. "We were all worried, man. What happened to you?"

Adam noticed the small exchange, and turned from Brooke, Allison, and Lane who were trying to learn what happened and rush him to his bus at the same time. "We don't know why all this happened. I apologize for the inconvenience it's caused, but please." He rose his head, gaze sweeping over everyone in the area, addressing them all as he pulled Tommy to his side. "No one is going to blame Tommy. Something obviously came over him that he couldn't control," he stated, squeezing the blonde's shoulder affectionately.

Lane huffed from her spot beside Brooke, frustrated at the time they were wasting. "Adam - we have to go, now. I'm very glad you're both okay, but if we hang around any longer, I'll have to cancel another meeting!"

Adam met her gaze with a an apologetic smile. "My bad," he laughed, and steered Tommy toward his bus. The dancers followed, and the band moved off with Allison and the others to theirs.

On the bus, Tommy was quiet, still upset with himself at how he'd acted last night. He stared out one of the few windows, watching the buildings and houses become trees and flat marshlands as they headed toward the long bridge over Tampa Bay. Adam had been carefully explaining to everyone some of the story of their experience, minus most of their sexual play, for which Tommy was grateful. Several moments later, Adam approached and sat close beside him, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Hey." He nuzzled Tommy's cheek softly. "You okay? You look upset, still..."

Tommy shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine... Just. Just can't believe I acted that way last night..."

Adam cupped his jaw and tilted his face towards his own to brush their lips together. "Don't worry about it. The others are over it," he said quietly, breath hot against Tommy flushed cheeks. He kissed him again, then licked over his lips. Tommy's mouth instantly opened to him. "They understand it wasn't your fault, as strange as it all was," he chucked softly before taking Tommy's offer and slipping his tongue inside. After a moment, he continued, "seems no one believes us, but who could blame them?" He laughed again, then returned attention to those lips.

They remained that way, kissing for long moments, before slowly pulling apart. Tommy was tightly cuddled into Adam's side, sighing gently, eyes closed. Adam was playing around with his phone, checking his email and twitter when the blonde's eyes suddenly shot open. He shifted slightly, glancing around. "Do you think being bitten by a snake earlier might have had anything to do with it?"

Adam stared at him. "What? Where'd you see a snake?"

Tommy stared. Then shrugged. "Ah, I dunno... When I went out for Starbucks this morning..."

"Didn't Isaac go with you?"

The blonde picked at his chipped nail polish. "No, he changed his mind. Had to do something with the drums or whatever. So I told him I'd grab him something."

Adam eyed him. "And...?"

"And so I ran into a...fan, I think? Some strange looking guy decked out in black, and he had a really cool looking snake and wanted to show me." Tommy paused and turned his left wrist up. A couple barely noticeable pin-prick scars rested over the vein. "He said I could pet it. That it didn't bite." Adam listened, a solemn look about him. "When it did, he apologized, saying something compelled the snake to do so..."

"Oh." Adam sat back, a thoughtful expression over his features. "Probably totally crazy, but I guess what compelled it was your ability to mutate?" he laughed. "Just a guess."

"Maybe." Tommy sighed and laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

Adam let his head fall against the blonde's and reminisced about their day. The stars had to have had a part in it as well. They matched the design of his tattoo, and it was too uncanny to be a coincidence...

"The stars. Maybe it was... Destiny," he whispered.

Something flashed in Tommy's eyes, then he smirked. "No babe, it was Voodoo," he murmured sensually, turning his head and licking the punctures he'd made the previous night.

Adam felt himself go pliant against the smaller male, a sharp shudder shooting down his spine. His eyes rolled up as his head lolled back against the cushion of the couch, breath coming out in pants. "Ye-yeah... Voodoo..."

Voodoo it was indeed. Let's just say they had a busy morning continued in Adam's bedroom as the bus took them to the next venue.

_So obsessed~~~_

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
